


Time Ends With Us

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Old Fic, Timeless Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: The deepest part of her agreed with him, that her words were all for naught - empty, vapid and most of all useless. They never knew how a trip would go, what would happen, how the world would change with their presence; how much damage they would make. Even with Bonnie’s recent visions, nothing ever went their way.Knowing that Kol might die, Caroline wanted more than anything to believe fate was not real, that time didn’t dictate what may or may not happen.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes & Kol Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Kudos: 10





	Time Ends With Us

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2018, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

_The world doesn’t end in fire and dust, but in broken hearts, it ends when we forget compassion; humanity shall only fall when the unrighteous convince everyone else that empathy is a weakness. So rise up and fight, but most of all, love._

Caroline put her pen down, sighing she rubbed her temples. After all this time she still wondered how she got _here_ , time travelling and saving - _or trying to at the very least_ \- the world, losing loved ones while her hands only got bloodier...friends becoming enemies, enemies becoming a safe haven - the world was strange, and she was totally burned out. 

A break, that’s all she needed, a goddamn break - was that too much to ask for? As she cracked her neck, an annoying voice spoke up.

“Want a massage darling?”

Apparently yeah, it was too much to ask for.

“Kol, how nice of you to ask! Maybe I should tell Bonnie that instead of being helpful, you’re harassing me instead.”

“Just saying, I have miracle hands, your loss.” Kol shrugged and threw himself on her bed.

Caroline loved Kol, she did, but good lord not even a saint could put up with him for too long, “You know there’s a really cool thing you could start doing too.”

“I’m already too cool for anyone to handle, but give it a try.”

“ _You could learn how to knock._ ”

“Sounds boring, so no.”

She sighed deeply and thought of Bonnie, and the team, and convinced herself that yes, killing Kol would be _bad_.

“What were you even writing?”

“If you laugh at me, I’m going to kick your skinny ass outta the room.”

“Don’t worry, I will fully commit to getting kicked out of the room, because I promise you I will definitely laugh.”

“I was writing a speech…”

At the look of confusion on his face, Caroline continued while wringing her hands awkwardly, “You know I’m tired of having to come up with good speeches on the fly, for whatever eventuality we come across on our little trips, so I figured if I made something up with time and memorized it, maybe..things would be easier?”

She closed her eyes waiting for his laughter, but when it didn’t come she peeked at his face, - he looked pensive and a little haunted, but then he noticed her staring - and _then_ he started laughing, throwing himself on the floor for dramatic effect.

“Laugh it up, but at least I’ll be prepared.”

“As if time travel has ever been that simple, but good for you darling, keep at it.” getting up, he patted her head and left.

The deepest part of her agreed with him, that her words were all for naught - empty, vapid and most of all useless. They never knew how a trip would go, what would happen, how the world would change with their presence; how much damage they would make. Even with Bonnie’s recent visions, nothing ever went their way. 

Knowing that Kol might die, Caroline wanted more than anything to believe fate was not real, that time didn’t dictate what may or may not happen. 

Right about now, she wanted to lose herself in shitty food and shittier alcohol, the silence had since long ago plagued her with thoughts that only drowned with at least a few beers. Still Klaus words, his honesty rang inside her...and even though he had never looked at her with nothing below awe, he saw her pain and offered company. Nevertheless, Caroline always found it hard to go to him, no matter how much she enjoyed him, they did start out as enemies but truthfully she trusted no one as much as she did him - it was her stupid brain battling her stupider heart that made her feet unmovable.

As always though, she didn’t need to go to him, because lo and behold there he stood at her door - somehow he always knew when she needed him most, it was freaky.

“Kol told me that you needed some company.”

_Oh._

“Oh…”

“Can I come in?”

“ _Yeah that’d be nice._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
